


Untouchable

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bad Decisions, Corruption Kink, First Times, Fluff, Gentle, Giriko is both incredibly patient and incredibly impatient, Justin doesn't know what's happening, M/M, Minor Humor, Requests, inexperience to the extreme, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Even beyond that… he wanted Justin to admit that he was the one in control here, the one who wanted to fuck Giriko. He wasn’t being forced into it, and even he would have to admit he went willingly into his ‘corruption’. Giriko was getting to watch Justin shed his innocence for him, he didn’t mind it taking long at all, he wanted to soak this in as much as possible.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitepanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepanda/gifts).



> Let this be proof that I do requests 80% of the time, even if they don't come out exactly how they were supposed to I try my best lol. I got into a zine recently and have been pretty sick so my updates will continue to be slow for a bit but i'll try to keep updating regularly, give myself something to do during this quarantine.

Justin’s back was freckled, small little black flecks that made him look even more elegant and untouchable. Giriko fucking hated it, he hated how every slip of skin he saw of the brat was far too tempting. It was only a second that he saw it, a crack in the door as the scythe was getting dressed for whatever the fuck he had to do that day, drowning himself in ill fitting fabric once again. The kid obviously had no idea he had even been seen as he came out of his room, putting his headphones back in as he swept by to the kitchen to get water or some shit. Giriko’s teeth clenched.

It was 8 in the morning and he was already fucking pissed. He had been living with Justin for a month at this point, had gotten a handful of annoying reserved kisses and been allowed to bite at the brat’s lips until they were bruised but was always stopped before it went any further. Justin was fucking frigid and it was getting Giriko horribly pent up. He wanted to rip the kid’s clothes off and hear him gasp and cry as he got fucked into the sheets so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for days. He wanted to steal the brat’s stupid fucking innocence and purity that didn’t fucking fit on a killing machine like him in the first place.

Bouncing his leg against the floor Giriko put his face angrily in his hands and glared at the floor. He was sulking on their couch, anger coming off him in waves. There was a moment where he could just peacefully ruminate before Justin turned back around their corner eating a banana. In confusion the brat raised an eyebrow, looking for the reason Giriko was already so mad. Of course it was a fucking banana. It was like everything Justin was doing was to tease him even though he _knew_ in reality Justin was just living his life completely unaware of what was going on. 

“Giriko what happened to make you this mad already?” Justin said it with a tired annoyance, a voice that screamed he wanted to wrap this up as quickly as possible so he could get on with his day. Sending a horrible glare the scythe’s way Justin only looked at him with a haughty disapproval, waiting to hear why Giriko was throwing such a hissy fit. Stupid fucking brat didn’t understand how any of this worked, didn’t get that he couldn’t just take what he wanted while leaving Giriko to fucking brew in all their unfinished business. He was such a fucking tease and worst of all it wasn’t even on purpose cause he was just that fucking dumb. 

“Come over here.” Justin tilted his head, confused at the sudden command. Giriko didn’t really tell him what to do like that, never demanded the scythe to listen. Justin stuck rest rest of the banana down his throat and threw the peel away to obey, doing exactly what Giriko wanted while simultaneously making everything fucking worse. Perfectly infuriating, amazingly executed to drive anyone as fucking horny as Giriko was right now completely mad. Justin was still chewing as he made it over to stand perfectly in front of Giriko, staring down at the enchanter and waiting to hear why exactly he was being told to come over. He looked so fucking dumb it hurt. So goddamn ignorant. 

“Giriko what is it? Stop staring at me like that and wasting my time.” The brat fucking looked behind him as he said it, checking to see if he had to get going. Giriko’s temper spiked, his self control finally snapped and he grabbed onto the scythe’s wrist and threw him down onto the couch. He was sick of this, sick of these games, he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed something to happen here. Justin flipped around as soon as he landed, moving onto his back to defend himself from whatever was going to happen as Giriko moved to cage him in. 

“I’m tired of fucking playing around little scythe, it's due time for this.” There was a deafening moment of silence between them as Justin’s expression switched through all sorts of emotions, confusion dripping from his features as he tried to get enough of a hold on himself to get mad about being manhandled. He was clearly not expecting anything like this at all so early in the morning. Giriko didn’t blame him, but he also wasn’t going to stop. Meeting their lips in a clash of teeth Justin made a noise of shock and displeasure, trying to bend away but unable to with Giriko’s bruising grip. 

Justin was fucking wiggly, it was impressive how much he could squirm while Giriko was holding him still, giving him warning bites that told him to calm down or else. The brat only whined, trying to get away without resorting to violence, his lips were already bloody being caught again and again in Giriko’s teeth and he wasn’t kissing back. It seemed like it was all going to be a waste for a second, Giriko wasn’t too interested in fucking someone who’d just wiggle and whine the whole time. When Justin finally managed to catch up to the situation he threw his head up to headbutt the enchanter mostly off him. They both groaned at the mini headache that caused.

“Giriko… what the hell? What on earth has gotten into you?” Justin was panting, breathless after that completely unexpected make out session. Giriko wasn’t anything but pissed off, moving back to bite at the small slip of skin right under Justin’s chin that wasn’t covered up by his stupid fucking cape. He wanted Justin to relent _now_. He was done waiting for the brat to be ready, it was obvious at this point that he never fucking would be without some kind of push. Catching the small zipper of Justin’s cape he ripped the thing down, growling at how it got stuck a few times before he was able to throw it off.

“Giriko, Giriko! Stop it!” Biting deep into the scythe’s neck he grinned at how Justin's breath caught in his throat and his back arched to connect their bodies. It seemed like that was the perfect way to get Justin nice and pliant, made sense a freak like him would relent to pain and marks of possession. Kissing the nice bruise forming he worked his way down the scythe’s neck before coming to more fucking fabric. He moved to start fussing with all the stupid buttons but Justin caught his hands, making him look up to see the brat’s glazed over eyes and red cheeks. 

“What in Lord Death’s name are you doing? I have… I- I can’t do something like this.” Glaring horribly at the scythe’s half hearted rejection he moved to pull Justin’s cross up over his head and toss it randomly into the corner where his cape had gone. He wasn’t even bothering to address Justin right now, he didn’t care what the kid had to say, in fact he wanted the brat quiet, he was trying to focus on this. Justin wasn’t willing to let him stay silent though, he pushed Giriko back with a vengeance and tried to scoot out from under Giriko to face the enchanter head on.

“Justin sit the fuck still, you’ve been driving me fucking crazy long enough.” The look of Justin’s face was priceless, he looked shocked, appalled, and as much as he would deny, excited. His face was bright red and his lips were parted with silent words he couldn’t find in himself to speak. The sound of morning birds sang outside their window in the silence, reminding them this really wasn’t an appropiate time of day for sex. Giriko couldn’t give less of a fuck, he had waited long enough. Pushing Justin back down he grabbed onto the front of Justin’s coat and pulled, ripping some of the buttons open and angrily undoing the stubborn ones by hand. 

“I- Giriko it's- What happened? Why are you suddenly so desperate?” Justin’s voice was unbearably confused, trying a couple different sentences before getting something out. Giriko ignored it, picking Justin’s body up to pull off his coat and throw it to the side as well, pissed to find even more fabric underneath. There was too much on this kid, Giriko needed to see his flesh _now_ . He wanted to bite and mark it, to taste Justin under his teeth and know the brat was _his_ . His to pollute, his to fuck, his to _own_. Meeting their lips again Justin made another noise of shock but kissed back this time, still completely unable to keep up with the pace Giriko was setting but now at least willing to try. 

It felt awkward with Justin being so far behind but Giriko wasn’t concerned at all about that, he was too busy undoing the buttons of his own shirt as he held the brat down so he’d remember to just stay _still_. That was really going to be the hardest part here, just keeping Justin from fucking ruining this. Breaking away with a hot wet gasp for air he saw Justin’s hazed and confused eyes and red parted lips… the scythe was clearly a bit lost and unsure of everything, but he was on board now. Giriko was finally going to get what he wanted.

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget your name you little brat, I want to hear you cry for me.” Pulling his shirt off over his head he smiled sharp and devious at how Justin turned even redder and tried to look away to calm himself down. Giriko knew after this was done Justin would never forgive him for making him miss work, but that didn’t matter right now. The kid had obviously forgotten about it himself with how overwhelmed he was. 

“We’ve got to get you out of all this goddamn shit first, how do you even manage to wear this much every day?” Justin moved to respond but before he could get anything out Giriko grabbed Justin’s undershirt and ripped it upwards, scowling at how the long sleeves got stuck and his headphones left it awkwardly trapped on. The scythe seemed equally unhappy to be blinded by his shirt, his arms bent upwards by the wound up sleeves, he made a weird whine of distaste and tried to bend around himself to get it off. It only served to get him more tangled up. 

“This is fucking stupid! Justin what the fuck is this!” Yanking harder Justin’s mp3 fell out of his pocket with a loud clattering noise and his shirt popped off, the reveal of the scythe’s face was anything but exciting though, Justin looked far more concerned with the fate of his mp3 then with whatever was happening right now. Giriko groaned in annoyance as Justin dug through his clothes to find the stupid thing, sighing in relief to see it wasn’t cracked or damaged in anyway. Like it fucking mattered, Giriko was certain the freak had spares, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a million different pairs of the same headphones like weirdest fucking hoarder the enchanter had ever seen. 

“Giriko don’t just strip me like that, can’t you find a second of patience inside of you?” Justin looked irritated himself now, moving his mess of clothes on the floor around as if he was going to start folding them or something. Of course he would become preoccupied by the placement of his uniform like a fucking asshole. Grabbing Justin’s shoulder he threw the kid back again, pinning him against the couch and making sure he couldn’t get distracted doing his own thing again. The scythe didn’t look amused with him, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that for the first fucking time since they met Giriko was finally getting to see what Justin actually looked like. 

He was even scrawnier than Giriko had imagined. His shoulders and waist were small and pinched in, his arms thin enough that Giriko wondered how Justin was the same brat that had thrown him around like it was nothing. He was really making up for a lot with that coat, making himself seem a lot more intimidating than he would if he took all of that off. Honestly if the academy wanted to get the most out of the kid they should have him go around in a lot less clothing. People already didn’t take him seriously with how young he was so why not try to make him look as unthreatening as possible to take them off guard? 

“No I can’t, I’ve given you enough patience already.” Giriko wasn’t even really paying attention to his own words, he was too captivated with what he had under him right now. Justin _was_ paying attention though, he snorted with the start of an ugly laugh, firmly disagreeing without any words. It was stupid how good they had gotten at understanding each other just based on random noises and expressions but Giriko refused to focus on that as he yanked Justin’s hair back to meet their lips again. Justin kissed back and matched his tune this time, wrapping his arms back around the enchanter’s neck and setting Giriko on fire with the unfamiliar feeling of Justin’s skin resting against his own. He needed Justin naked _now_. He needed to finally be able to feel the kid warm and soft under his hands.

Running his hands down Justin’s sides he took a moment to appreciate how soft the other was, warm skin that was starting to gain the slightest bit of goosebumps already from being taken out of it's fabric prison. Giriko grinned horribly into their kiss, reminding himself Justin wouldn’t have much longer to get cold before things heated up. The scythe seemed blissfully unaware of that, focusing on nothing but Giriko’s lips on his own, his eyes closed in a curtain of lashes as he sighed into their kiss in a soft contented pleasure. Justin was being so pliant and cooperative for once Giriko almost didn’t want to ruin it… almost. Regardless he still grabbed onto the brat’s pants and yanked down.

Justin’s reaction was immediate, he pulled away with a gasp and went rather to cover himself, pull his pants back up, or slap Giriko away. He didn’t manage any of them before the enchanter caught him, expecting the reaction, and pushed him flat onto his back again. The burning red on Justin’s face was only accentuated by the hint of embarrassed tears in his eyes as he stared up at Giriko with what was almost a look of betrayal. Giriko didn’t feel the slightest bit bad for him, there was a 50% chance the tears weren’t real anyway. 

“Stop looking at me like that, what the fuck did you think we were doing? Don’t tell me you’re so fucking dumb to have not seen this coming.” Justin’s embarrassed expression didn’t go away, but it did twist into something angry as he moved to sit up more, pressing his knees together to try and stop his pants from coming off any more then they had. It didn’t really work out for him and he shrunk back down as to not further expose himself… the fucking priss. Who the hell could have this dramatic of a reaction to something they very much had been warned of at the start of this.  
  
“I- I didn’t know! At least I didn’t think you meant this far, Giriko this is scandalous someone of my position-” Covering the brat’s mouth with his hand Giriko pushed Justin down into the cushions with a fury, shutting him up in a way that screamed he didn’t care about any of that. He knew Justin’s position didn’t fucking require this, he had seen their scythe Spirit at bars acting like a male prostitute with how loose he was. Justin was just fucking making excuses here and he wasn’t going to stand for it anymore. The brat needed to face this head on and realize he was the one in control and there weren’t any fucking rules here.

“You can’t fucking trick me into believing that, maybe you could’ve if you didn’t force me to meet your stupid fucking cohorts. You bastards can do whatever you want, stop acting like you can’t.” A few muffled attempts at a response moved against his hand as Justin tried to say something that was probably annoying and would just throw them back to the start again. Giriko wasn’t going to let this run in circles, he was way too fed up to let that happen. Justin kicked a bit but it only served to let his pants fall down more, enough that Giriko could rip them entirely off and leave the brat in his underwear. 

Justin gasped dramatically behind Giriko’s hand and curled up to hide himself, moving so fast that it had to have been a subconscious reaction. It looked so pathetic that Giriko would feel bad if he wasn’t so annoyed right now. Justin was seriously being such a pain in the neck, spouting the same voice lines over and over again instead of anything worthwhile. If he heard the brat say he wasn’t allowed to or couldn’t because of whatever reason he pulled out of his ass this time again he was going to blow up. He was so fucking tired of it. Still, he hesitantly uncovered the scythe’s mouth so he could give some indication of what he was thinking right now. 

“Are you really this desperate Giriko?” The accusation stung, mostly because it was true. He fucking _needed_ Justin right now, he was going insane waiting, imagining the scythe and what he’d be like. Waking up far too hard with the kid’s name hot and heavy on his tongue. The last thing Giriko wanted to do was admit how much he needed this, to let Justin, the smug bastard, know how much he affected him… but he also knew there was no chance he’d be able to convince the brat without being as upfront and soft as possible.

“ _Yes,_ so fucking work with me here.” Justin’s face turned a ripe cherry red as the admission hit the air and the scythe finally got it through his thick fucking head that Giriko wasn’t just teasing him or some shit. Unfurling slowly Justin looked away and caught one of his fingers nervously between his lips, he was being cooperative now, but it was clear he was still skittish, still scared of what was clearly entirely unknown to him. Giriko couldn’t stop the shark-like smile that started peeling up his lips. 

“That’s more like it, just fucking calm down and it’ll be fun for you too.” The small noise that came through Justin’s lips was nervous, but filled with trust. It brushed Giriko’s ego in all the right ways and as he hooked his thumbs down into Justin’s underwear he met their lips. He actually coughed in shock at how strongly Justin met the kiss back, his arms flying around the enchanter’s shoulders as he pushed all his nervous energy out into their kiss as Giriko finally managed to get the scythe naked. 

“Jesus kid, you’re going to choke me like that, loosen up a little.” Gagging a bit at how Justin’s grip initially got tighter he sighed in relief when he felt the scythe’s suffocating embrace turn more gentle and hazy. Justin was buzzing, holding them close together so Giriko couldn’t see what he looked like without his pants on. It was so uncharacteristically shy of him that Giriko didn’t even try to push further, he just held Justin back and let the kid adapt to the new feeling. 

Giriko honestly had never imagined this to be what Justin was like, and while it wasn’t never really what he really liked in a partner it somehow felt perfect on the brat. For once in his goddamn life he wasn’t acting so high and mighty and that felt better than Giriko ever could’ve dreamed. He was fine with Justin taking his time here, now that he knew he was going to get somewhere he was feeling a lot more patient. He hummed for a second, holding Justin’s soft waist between his hands and greedily taking in the sensation of the brat’s skin. He could feel a couple irregular marks and scars, but there were still far less than he would expect on a Death Scythe.

“Giriko are you… what are you planning?” Moving closer, as if he was going to whisper the answer to the question, Giriko bit at the kid’s ear, smiling at how Justin jumped a foot and huddled closer to him. There was something so perfect about having Justin all scared, searching for comfort in his arms. Even better was the fact that he was looking to move forward, asking where they were going to go from here… things were really turning out better than Giriko ever could’ve hoped. 

“Something gentle, don’t worry just sit back and I’ll take care of it.” Justin tensed up, knowing he had to lean back and let Giriko see him but unbelievably scared to do it. It was entertaining, but at the same time Giriko knew any sudden movements would completely end this. He was dealing with a wounded deer, his temper normally would’ve made him just push the brat over and take what he wanted… He didn’t want to do that though. He wanted Justin to actually trust him enough for this to happen again. 

Even beyond that… he wanted Justin to admit that he was the one in control here, the one who wanted to fuck Giriko. He wasn’t being forced into it, and even he would have to admit he went willingly into his ‘corruption’. Giriko was getting to watch Justin shed his innocence for him, he didn’t mind it taking long at all, he wanted to soak this in as much as possible. 

“Somehow I don’t believe that even a little bit.” Justin’s voice was shaking, nowhere near as smug as it usually was but still carrying his generally annoyed personality perfectly. Giriko laughed into the brat’s ear, only laughing more at how Justin flinched at the loud noise right next to him. He was seriously so jumpy… for a second he wondered if Justin would ever move on his own, but then he finally started to pull back, bright red and looking firmly away so he wouldn’t have to see Giriko’s reaction. 

For a second Giriko was just silent, breathless, the slightest bit scared. There was something almost intimidating being faced with something he was starting to feel like didn’t exist. Justin _did_ have a body under all of that, of course he did, but for once Giriko was actually seeing it. He didn’t really know where to start with that. There was so much he wanted to do, to touch… the brat was so fucking annoying, he couldn’t make anything easy. He just existed and that was all that he needed to do to piss Giriko the fuck off. 

“Don’t look at me like that… you're acting weird.” The scythe wasn’t looking at him, had no way of seeing the exact expression Giriko had on, but he could clearly feel something off, something weird in the air. It snapped Giriko out of his sudden out of place rage immediately and with a horrible smile he moved to grab Justin’s hips and rub the brat against his rapidly developing hard on. Justin reacted like he had been electrocuted, his face going even redder as he looked over at Giriko with wide eyes that made the enchanter bark out a laugh.

“Of course I’m actin’ weird, would you like me to act like nothing’s happening right now?” Justin’s shocked expression didn’t drop, he looked like a deer in headlights, stiffening up like a possum that decided to play dead. The perfect mixture of hilarious and annoying. This really was going to be a fucking trip, for some reason Giriko hadn’t expected going into this that he’d have to teach someone how to have sex, but now that it was happening he felt stupid for not expecting this. He knew Justin was a virgin, he supposed he just forgot what that meant until now. 

“We’re never going to get anywhere with you being so stiff, just fucking breathe brat, you're going to go purple soon.” A shaky breath came out of the kid, ending with a sharp cough that made the scythe’s ears go red. His blush now as red as it could go and spreading to other areas to deal with the amount of blood rushing around. This was fucking ridiculous, grabbing both of Justin’s knees he bent them up, shocked to see how easily the kid bent in this direction despite clearly not having practice with it. Being young or being a death scythe probably had something to do with it but Giriko didn’t stop to wonder.

“I think waiting for you to calm down is just never going to happen so let's just move along.” Justin didn’t respond for a second but then he nodded in assent, agreeing they weren’t going to get anywhere unless things just happened. The sigh that came tiredly out of Giriko’s chest lasted even as he reached towards their side table to look for something that would make this possible without tearing Justin in half. He was just as fucking tiny as Giriko had been worried about when he had seen him without his shirt… This was going to be far more of a challenge than he signed up for. 

The annoyed grunt Justin made as he was folded into an awkward ball under Giriko was finally some sort of glimmer of his normal behavior again, it was relieving while also giving Giriko a sadistic brush of pleasure. Being uncomfortable was what he deserved for being so difficult here. Sensing the excuse to be more of a jerk Giriko shuffled further forward making the scythe roll up awkwardly to squish in the tiny space he was being forced into. This time Justin got mad. 

“Get off me! What are you doing!? I can’t breathe Giriko!” Digging through the cabinet at a leisurely pace he ignored Justin’s cries to be set free. He was fine down there, if he could yell that meant he could breathe. Plus there was a chance that pissing him off enough would get him back to normal. Finding an old jar of vaseline Justin had bought after Giriko got a fucking concrete burn from being pushed down the academy’s stupid staircase he leaned back to see an absolutely livid Justin waiting for him. 

“Was that fun for you? What were you even doing?” The smile he shot Justin was way too proud and the scythe only started to fume more as Giriko popped the jar open to dig his fingers into it. Justin looked like he was about to kick Giriko in the face, in fact he was. They knew each other far too well though and Giriko was able to catch the brat’s foot before it made contact. Grinning horribly he tightened his grip enough that he knew it would be painful and watched as Justin’s face turned scandalized and honestly confused. He really wasn’t expecting to be caught. 

“Come on now, I’m only doing this to make it less painful for you.” Justin’s expression only grew even more confused- he really didn’t see what was coming… Giriko was in between feeling bad and excited to see how the kid was going to react when he finally felt it. Leaning down to kiss the other Justin hesitantly met it back, he could tell something was coming… that he was being distracted from something… he was most certainly right. Bending the brat’s legs further up he moved to brush against Justin’s ass.

The brat fucking screamed into the kiss, not expecting that at all and being so taken aback that his entire body jumped in shock. He tried to pull away, presumably to question what was happening… Giriko wasn’t feeling it. He pushed Justin back down and kissed at the scythe’s lips with a bruising pressure so he couldn’t get away as he moved to try and get his fingers into Justin’s far too tight ass. It wasn’t working. Breaking away with a wet sound Giriko growled slightly as he looked down at the kid who was looking at him with just as much annoyance. 

“Relax you fucking brat.” Giriko said it like a command but Justin didn’t back down to it at all, he looked fucking pissed off. Upset that had just happened without any warning. Giriko didn’t fucking care, how the fuck was anyone supposed to just bring that up anyway? The two of them just glared for a second before Justin finally sighed, giving up faster than Giriko did. Something told the enchanter it was probably pretty hard to keep any real kind of assertion up when you could feel someone’s fingers pressed up against your asshole.

“Well, how the fuck am I supposed to do that then?” Raising an eyebrow at Justin new found dirty mouth he gave a small smile before realizing he didn’t really know the answer to that. It wasn’t like he could tell Justin it wouldn’t hurt, it most certainly was going to. Looking around for a second he bit his lip before deciding to just go for it. Pressing down Justin shouted out in pain, tensing up even more as Giriko went to brute force his way through. The kid was a Death Scythe, surely he had felt worse before. When he finally broke through with a weird wet popping noise Justin swore, bending his back in a way that said that had been the furthest thing from pleasurable. 

“Giriko you… what is wrong with you?” Justin was gasping, sweating as he tried to get used to the feeling that apparently hurt more than just a little bit. Wiggling his finger experimentally Justin swore again, proving he very much had the ability to say profanity even though he acted far above it. He was really breaking Justin’s composure completely down today. It’d be satisfying if he wasn’t so fucking annoyed right now. He was getting sick of this.

“Goddammit how can anyone be this fucking tight? Justin what the hell? How the fuck am I supposed to get my dick in like this?” Trying to slip another finger in alongside the first Justin’s leg bent up and he rested his foot against Giriko’s shoulder, threatening to kick the enchanter right out of him if this started to hurt more than it already did. Giriko only growled and grabbed the kid’s foot with his free hand to keep him still as he forced his next finger in, watching Justin make a long pained noise that sounded so pathetic he almost stopped. This was insane. Giriko had never fucked anyone this inexperienced and wound up in his fucking life. No fucking wonder Justin had been avoiding this. 

“That fucking hurts! Cut it out!” Giriko bit his lip as he tried to figure this out. He wasn’t going to just let things end here, but what the fuck was he supposed to do? If Justin wasn’t able to stretch out enough then this really was impossible. Trying to scissor his fingers Justin made a garbled and pained cry, devolving into just noises as he tried to stomach whatever Giriko was doing. Shit. Justin had really never even played around before, the amount of force this was taking made him worried he was going to rip the kid open entirely if he wasn’t careful. 

Moving his fingers in and out slowly he grimaced as Justin let out a whimper and bunched up into himself, no longer arguing about it and just accepting his fate here. Surprisingly he wasn’t just smacking Giriko off of him though, that was something he could very well do, he had more than enough power. Giriko tried to remind himself of that before he felt too bad for not giving up here. Wiggling in a third finger he flinched slightly at the horrible noise that came out of Justin as the kids legs awkwardly crossed and all his toes fanned out with the pain. Giriko honestly didn’t even want to imagine what this felt like. 

“You ok down there?” The teary glare he got gave a loud fucking answer and Giriko actually flinched a bit. Justin was going to kill him. On the bright side Justin wasn’t dying of embarrassment anymore, he had forgotten about that entirely with how livid he was. His chest was moving with heavy breaths that came from about 50% pain and 50% rage. Laughing under his breath Giriko figured worse came to worse he could just run. There was no way Justin was going to be able to stand up after this, much less run after him. 

“Well the worst should be over now, so there's that.” The brat’s glare said that wasn’t nearly enough, that there was going to be some kind of payback later. He tried to not think about that so hard as he wiggled his fingers, feeling the kid throb around him. It wasn’t just warm in Justin it was _hot_ and it was clearly because they had done something they weren’t supposed to here. Giriko wasn’t one to really spoil Justin or care for him in any way but after this he really was going to have to help the scythe, it was clear he had accidentally incapacitated the brat. He really hoped nothing tore, it didn’t seem that way but… 

“So are you just going to sit there? Did you have a reason other than to make me squirm?” Justin’s voice was _rough_ , deeper and more gravely then Giriko had ever heard it before, he had lost his voice somehow in that, making enough weird noises to completely shoot it into something that sounded sickly. Beyond that though… he was getting the ok here, he could actually go ahead and not have to abandon this completely in fear of ripping the brat in half. 

“I was making sure you weren’t going to die first, but I can hurry it up if you want.” The huff he got as Justin tried to reposition himself into something that was more comfortable screamed to just get on with it. Justin was done here, he just wanted this over, Giriko could do that. Pulling his fingers out he found the the stupid jar of vaseline as got as much of it out as he could to liberally coat his dick, it really was going to be the only thing that was going to get him in. Luckily he was already pretty hard, not painfully as the last few moments had been decidedly unsexy but enough that he could ready faster than Justin could fucking swell shut. Getting out of his jeans he moved like he was trying to win a race or something. In another situation he probably would’ve laughed about it.

As he forced himself through both him and Justin groaned at how much it _hurt._ The kid was so tight that it wasn’t even pleasurable until he got all the way in, and even then it was a bit overwhelming to have Justin clamping down so hard. This was a fucking mess. Letting out a shaky breath he lifted Justin’s legs back up to fold him into a more compact little ball that’d make him easier to fuck. The scythe didn’t even open his eyes, he was bright red and it looked like he was holding his breath with his twisted up face that was just trying to find out how to deal with the pain. 

“Come on, relax a little Justin, it's ok…” Giriko’s own voice was gruff now, he needed the kid to calm down before he completely snapped his dick off. Moving to touch Justin the kid gasped as he felt Giriko’s gentle hands touch the soft pink center of his legs, the shock seemed to actually relax Justin into something bearable. It was a relief, but on the other hand Justin started to get wiggly, looking up at Giriko with confused eyes that didn’t really understand what was happening… Giriko wanted to die. Did Justin not even know how to do this? 

Pulling Justin’s own hands down he moved them to touch the sticky mess he had created and got the brat to start moving, his hands around Justin’s own so he’d keep going even though he seemed to be completely overwhelmed by the feeling. Once Justin had started to move steadily on his own, taking Giriko’s silent instruction and doing his best to follow it with tiny little gasps that were far too cute. 

“Fucking there, you just needed a distraction I guess. It’ll feel even better soon.” Justin only seemed to be half listening now, wrapped up in the feeling that was apparently completely foreign to him. Giriko only let that amaze him for a second before he pushed Justin back up and finally started to move, slow at first to not completely ruin the scythe’s ass. This had been far more of an ordeal than he would’ve ever thought going into this, but now that they were here… now that he could see Justin whimpering under him, his back arched with the unfamiliar pleasure… 

Grunting under his breath he let himself actually feel Justin around him, he was so soft and tight it was ridiculous. Combined with the fact that he was really giving Death the middle finger here fucking his student in his town it felt better than anything on Earth should’ve. Thrusting with a quick snap of his hips Justin made a squeal of shock, his hands coming around Giriko’s shoulders as the enchanter leaned over him to speed things up. Somehow Justin’s grasp encouraged him even more, or maybe it was his voice, regardless the reminder that this was _Justin_ was what did it. He couldn’t care less about anything else right now, all that mattered was that he had the brat under him.

“Fuck!” Justin bunched up in surprise at the sudden yell but didn’t have any other reaction, he seemed to just be holding on for dear life, at least until Giriko managed to hit somewhere that had the kid gasp dramatically enough that he choked on his own tongue. Giriko gave a half hearted shaky laugh and dodged Justin’s leg as it went flying out when he managed to hit it again. The brat was entirely stretched out now, his back bent like a cat trying to really get itself awake and ready to go. He was close, locking up on the verge of coming. The smile that peeled up Giriko’s face was horribly smug, but also far too loving for his taste. 

“Seems like you're about to make it through you're first… ain’t that exciting?” Justin whimpered, not even acknowledging how Giriko slipped back into his far more rough speech from times long before Justin even knew him, possibly before the brat was born, it was hard for him to remember that kind of thing. Justin’s leg kicked again and Giriko grabbed onto both of them to press Justin further down, smiling as he hammered into the brat relentlessly, wanting to see him come more than anything. 

“Giri cut it out! Something-!” Whatever the kid was trying to say dissolved completely into noise as he stiffened up and began to spasm, coming with a gasp that felt like fucking heaven on Giriko’s ears. Justin was a mess, his hair all ruffled around and his lips wet as he tried to catch his breath and figure out what the hell had just happened. Giriko didn’t give him a chance, he kept moving, drowning the brat in overstimulation as he went to tip over the edge himself. The weird confused blubbering coming from Justin only added to it all.

Giriko had certainly had sex plenty in all of his lives, but never before had it felt as territorial as this. He was fucking claiming Justin as his own here, the poor brat couldn’t keep up at all. Justin was _his_ , this fucking proved it. The scythe wouldn’t of ever fucking done this if it wasn’t Giriko here, he would never give up his imaginary rules if it wasn’t Giriko over him. He had gotten his hands on what had always been seemed so fucking untouchable. 

“Giriko! You’re hurting me!” His grip was getting shatteringly tight around Justin’s ankles, making the joints moan with the threat of breaking as he clenched his jaw down hard enough that his teeth ached. He was so close, it was just a matter of what was going to break first. Justin’s whine of pain was loud against his ears as he finally came with a groan that wracked through his entire body. The little shriek that came out of Justin when he felt Giriko fill him up was almost enough to get him hard all over again as he finally loosened his grip on the kid. 

Letting Justin all the way down he got himself out with a small spasm as he felt the kid catch on the head of his dick. He was fucking exhausted, almost the second Justin was able to lay down again he flopped onto of the other. It was sweaty and gross next to each other and Justin made a noise of compliant at being crushed, but didn’t bother to try and move either. For once they were both just silent, breathing in each other’s presence in the weird post coital haze. 

Soon they’d have to deal with Justin 100% not being able to walk and the fact that Giriko was probably going to have to carry him back to their bed, but for now they could just sit here and pretend nothing existed but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts, my stomach hurts, its way too late/early, I have commission and zine pieces I need to do, but I did it. I've been working on this for way too long and I'm so excited to declare it done. Sorry to everyone who suffered through the entirety of this with me, I don't know why it came out so long.


End file.
